Una serie de eventos ¿Desafortunados?
by Mythical777
Summary: ONESHOT. Sakura Kinomoto es una chica con un serio problema: No puede decirle que NO a las locas ideas de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. ¿Qué es este paquete que le ha encargado entregar a un tal Li?


"**UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS ¿DESAFORTUNADOS?"**

_**OneShot inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

-El mapa indica exactamente que el está justo aquí. No me pude haber perdido – dijo una Sakura Kinomoto, algo preocupada y cansada de tanto caminar, mirando el papel con garabatos que le había hecho su mejor amiga. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y el lugar a donde había ido a parar no le gustaba para nada.

La joven tenía un buen sentido de orientación y estas cosas nunca le habían pasado a lo largo de su corta vida. – Bueno, salvo la vez en que se extravió por perseguir un ave, cerca al faro de la playa a donde había ido con sus padres, pero vamos ¡tenía tan sólo 6 años! Y el pajarillo vaya que era muy lindo; además esa era otra historia.

El problema radicaba en que al parecer – sólo al parecer – se había extraviado, pero ¿cómo es que llegó a una situación como aquella? La respuesta es simple: TENÍA UN GRAVE COMPLEJO DEL USO DEL "NO". Y es que no podía negarse a hacerle favores a su mejor amiga, más aún cuando ésta ponía esa carita de cachorrito a medio morir. Ya conocía como era Tomoyo y porque sabía como era ella, se había propuesto no hacerle caso a todo lo que le proponía, sin embargo el método no estaba funcionando del todo bien.

Habiendo tantas agencias por correos, a Tomoyo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandarla a ella a entregar una caja sellada, con órdenes estrictas de no abrirla y con la indicaciones de que sólo se la diera – en sus manos – a un tal Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué no entregaba el paquete la propia Tomoyo? Sencillo: no podía, debía salir a una reunión de negocios sustituyendo a su madre, Sonomi Daidouji.

_Inicio del Flash Back._

_-Recuérdalo bien, Sakura. Este paquete es muy importante, solamente lo puede abrir Shaoran Li y nadie más que él.- dijo la amatista con mucha seriedad._

_-Sí lo sé, me lo llevas repitiendo como 30 veces, oye ¡no soy una niña! Y no estoy sorda – respondió la chica Kinomoto con un cansado suspiro._

_-Eso ya lo sé, pero eres demasiado despistada y no quiero que la caja no llegue a su dueño.- dijo sonriendo Daidouji._

_-¡Yo NO soy despistada! Y ¿por qué, si esta caja es tan importante como dices, no la entregas personalmente tú?- protestó la ojiverde._

_-¿Ah, no eres despistada? ¿Recuerdas la vez en que te quedaste dormida en el tren camino a Tokio y llegaste tarde a mi cumpleaños? ¿Y la vez que saliste apurada al trabajo y te olvidaste ponerte los zapatos? ¿Y que me dices de la vez en que olvidaste ir a...– preguntó Tomoyo, siendo interrumpida por su mejor amiga._

_-Está bien, no sigas, ya entendí. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea despistada, lo que soy es algo distraída. Además no has respondido mi otra pregunta- dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero. _

_-Créeme, que si pudiera la entregaría yo, pero no puedo faltar a esa reunión. Ya sabes como es mi mamá y si no llegó, es capaz de no sólo desheredarme, sino también de estrangularme, cortarme en pedacitos y tirárselos a los tiburones.- le respondió la joven Daidouji.- Tú sabes, ella es muy apegada a las normas de "puntualidad y protocolo"._

_A la castaña le salió una gotita en la nuca, estilo anime; definitivamente su amiga tenía una imaginación colosal y una excelente memoria, también._

_Fin del Flash back._

El sólo acordarse de la conversación, hizo que le saliera una gotita en la nuca nuevamente. Esa Tomoyo era todo un caso.

El tiempo pasaba y el dichoso Li aún no llegaba. Ella se estaba impacientando, habían quedado a las 6:00 PM y ya iban a ser las 6:30 PM. Al parecer el amigo de Tomoyo era igual o peor de tardón que ella. Bueno, Sakura tenía que admitir que se demoró un poco duchándose y llegó a las 6:15 PM, pero vamos ¡fueron unos insignificantes 15 minutos! No era para matar a nadie por la espera, a menos que el tal Shaoran Li fuera un maniático de la puntualidad.

-Será mejor que llame a Tomoyo, parece que Li no vendrá. – dijo la castaña sacando su teléfono celular. – ¡Rayos! ¡Me quedé sin batería! – exclamó la ojiverde. Buscó con la mirada un teléfono público y _¡BINGO!_ Éste estaba al frente suyo. Sólo debía cruzar la calle y por fin se libraría del problemilla en el que se había metido.

-Bien, no hay ningún automóvil. Libertad ¡Allá voy! –dijo mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Puso un pie en el pavimento y justo cuando se disponía a ir a la otra acera: -¡Ahhhhhhhh! – gritó Sakura cuando un carro pasó rozándole el vestido y haciéndole botar el paquete que tenía en las manos debido al susto. Inmediatamente buscó con la vista la dichosa caja y dijo: -¡Genial! Esta intacta, o al menos eso creo. Espero que Tomoyo no haya puesto nada delicado o me asesinará si he roto algo.

Se paró de la pista, puesto que había caído de espaldas, y caminó hasta el paquete que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Buscó en su bolso unas cuantas monedas y las colocó en la rendija del teléfono. Miró su reloj de pulsera.- ¡Las 7:00 PM!- Su mejor amiga tenía que devolverle el favor y con creces.- Contesta, por favor.- dijo la castaña mirando las estrellas en el cielo ya oscurecido.

-Hola, hablas al teléfono de Daidouji. Si estas escuchando este mensaje es por que en este momento no me encuentro disponible. Deja tu recado después de la señal y yo te devolveré la llamada en cuanto pueda.- se escuchó en la bocina antes del pitido.

-Aló, Tomoyo; soy Sakura. Si llamo es para decirte que tu amigo no llegó a la cita acordada y además creo me perdí, estoy cerca… en la calle Hokaido, por favor en cuanto escuches el mensaje ven a recogerme o juro que… ¡te mataré!, Hablo en serio, con muchísimo cariño: tu mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo la chica en forma irónica.

Bien, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Se sentó, en una banca cercana a la cabina de teléfono, con el paquete sobre sus piernas. Lo más seguro era que Tomoyo vendría a recogerla en cualquier momento; claro, si es que escuchaba el mensaje y si antes no le pasaba nada… malo. Miró a ambos lados de la calle de forma algo paranoica a ver si no venía nadie.

El punto era que, cuando por fin entregue el dichoso encargo que le dio su mejor amiga, regresaría al departamento que había rentado y no volvería a salir de allí hasta el fin de sus días, la llegada del apocalipsis o cuando el agua y la comida de la despensa se terminen. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Era obvio que estaba exagerando, pero no era para menos: estaba perdida, cansada y con un paquete que ni siquiera era de ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Quítate esas ideas de la mente, Sakura! NO te va a suceder nada.- se dijo a sí misma pero, aún así, dudando de sus palabras. En un lugar como aquel, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

En eso se escucharon varios pasos: eran unos hombres de una muy mala pinta, que no le daban buena espina y que se estaban acercando poco a poco a ella. Sakura buscó apresuradamente en su bolso su rociador de pimienta; cuando lo encontró, lo cogió entre sus dedos – aún dentro de la cartera – y en caso de que los tipos se acercaran a ella de forma peligrosa, se los echaría y saldría corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Estás perdida, lindura?- preguntó, con una sonrisita algo socarrona, uno de los desconocidos a la joven de ojos verdes.

Sakura se hizo como que no escuchó nada y miró a otro lado un poco nerviosa. Tenía el atomizador en su mano y al parecer si lo terminaría usando.

-¿Acaso estás sorda, ricura?- preguntó nuevamente el sujeto con un brusco tono de voz.

Se acercó de forma peligrosa a la joven y ésta le roció la pimienta en el rostro, saliendo apresuradamente.- ¡Mis ojos! ¡Me dejó ciego! ¡Atrápala!, ¡rápido, antes de que se escape!

-¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa?- dijo el otro hombre cogiendo, con mucha fuerza, a la joven de la cintura.

-¡Suélteme, o juro que no respondo!- exclamó la castaña con una mirada decidida. Y ahora ¿cómo iba a salir de este embrollo? ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella?, al parecer era un imán para los problemas y uno enorme.

Y la culpa de todo la tenía ese condenado Shaoran Li; si éste aparecía, juraba que le propinaba un puñete en el rostro y con muchísimo gusto.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Caminaba muy apurado calle abajo. No entendía como es que se había quedado dormido, aún sabiendo que tenía que ir a recoger el paquete que su amiga le iba a entregar. Él siempre era muy puntual en sus compromisos y citas (llegando a ser considerado por su mejor amigo como un maniático de la puntualidad), pero justo hoy se le ocurrió hacerse tarde. Sólo esperaba que la amiga que había mandado Tomoyo – ella misma le dijo por teléfono que no podía asistir – no se haya cansado de esperarlo o sino se metería en graves problemas.

-Son casi las 7:00 PM, de seguro ni siquiera ha llegado. Bien dicen: "Las mujeres siempre tardan mucho en asistir a compromisos y citas; con todo lo que se tienen que arreglar".- dijo mirando su reloj.

Y es que Shaoran era testigo de ello, sólo bastaba ver a su prima Meiling para afirmar lo dicho. Cómo mínimo, ésta se demoraba alrededor de una hora sólo bañándose y otra, arreglándose. Por eso no le gustaba salir con ella, ni con sus hermanas, porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Y en el caso (extremo) de que accediera, siempre solía escabullirse, inventando una excusa después para su desaparición.

Siguió avanzando lo más deprisa que pudo y ya casi visualizaba el sitio.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!- se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaba.

Corrió a donde se escuchaban los gritos y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.- Pero, ¡qué rayos!- exclamó el joven Li al ver la escena.

Había dos hombres con una pinta de ladrones y una muchachita allí, la cuál estaba… ¡¿luchando con uno de los delincuentes? Mientras el otro yacía desmayado sobre la banca. Caminó hacia la chica, la cogió de los hombros (ésta estaba propinándole unas furiosas patadas al hombre tirado en el suelo).

-Oye, ¡deténgase! O lo va a asesinar de tanto golpe.- le dijo el joven Li a Sakura, antes de que sea tirado al suelo por la misma.- ¡Alto, alto, alto!, yo no le voy a hacer nada.- dijo extendiendo sus manos en símbolo de paz.

La castaña se detuvo al escuchar lo dicho y le dijo muy furiosa: -¡No me vuelva a poner un dedo encima!

-¡Auch! Lo siento, yo sólo quería ayudarla. La vi cuando forcejeaba con uno de los tipos y quería defenderla.- le respondió el chico de ojos ámbares levantándose del suelo.

-Soy cinturón negro en _karate_ y no necesito que ningún desconocido me defienda.- dijo la ojiverde recogiendo su bolso, su rociador de pimienta y el paquete sellado de la acera, disponiéndose a irse de allí.

Shaoran notó la caja que tenía la muchacha y le dijo: -¡Hey! Espere. Oye, ¿Usted es la amiga de Tomoyo?

Sakura al inicio no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de su mejor amiga, volteó y le preguntó al aún desconocido: -¿Li, Shaoran?, ¿Es usted Li?

-Sí, mucho gust…- respondió apenas el ambarino, extendiendo la mano, antes de recibir el pequeño puño de la joven en su cara.- ¡Oye, por qué me golpea!- protestó el muchacho.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido. Llega una hora tarde de lo acordado; casi me atropella un coche, estuvieron a punto de hacerme no sé que cosas por esperarte. Estoy cansada, sucia; y tú sólo atinas a decir: "Mucho gusto".- dijo la chica Kinomoto, con llamas en los ojos, al estilo de los dibujos animados.- Aquí está tu maldita caja. Yo me largo de aquí.- respondió, tirándole el paquete al joven.

La caja casi le da en el rostro; si no fuera porque la cogió a tiempo, ya se hubiera quedado tuerto.

¡Vaya que la chica estaba muy molesta! Y tenía un puño de acero. Quien pensaría que con esa manita podría llegar a dislocarle la mandíbula a cualquiera.

Caminó sobándose el cachete, con el paquete en el brazo, de regreso a casa. Al parecer la muchachita no mentía cuando dijo que se iba largar de allí, pues no había ni rastro de ella.

Rogaba al cielo que no apareciera nuevamente, porque si lo hacía, de seguro era para darle otro golpe. A él le agradaban las mujeres, claro, siempre y cuando no estén enfadadas.

-Creo que me he perdido, ¿me puede decir como llego a la estación de tren?- se escuchó que preguntó una voz melodiosa.

Shaoran volteó, pensando que tal vez era una chica linda que estaba necesitando ayuda, pero cuando giró no creía lo que estaba viendo. Si era una bella joven de ojos verdes que necesitaba de su ayuda; el problema era que, hace un rato, ésta casi le vuela la quijada de un solo golpe.

-¡¿Usted?- exclamó el ambarino con una cara de pánico. Definitivamente le había agarrado fobia a la muchacha.

-Oye, lo siento. No quise pegarle tan duro, pero es que me agarró en mis 5 minutos de furia.- dijo la castaña extendiéndole la mano.- Y me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, por cierto.

Él era conocido en China, su tierra natal, por ser muy valiente y excelente en el _kung fu_; claro, siempre y cuando luchaba con los hombres más rudos de su país. Y es que de donde venía desde pequeño le habían enseñado que: _"A una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa"_; eran muy tradicionalistas (eso incluía a su propia madre). Sólo que estaba empezando a dejar de considerar esa frase, puesto que habían mujeres que pegaban y muy duro.

Extendió también su mano y saludo a la joven aún con desconfianza.

-No le pienso golpear de nuevo, si eso es lo que cree.- dijo la chica Kinomoto con una sonrisita graciosa.- Generalmente no suelo comportarme de esta manera con nadie, pero es que esos tipos me sacaron de quicio. Los pobres pensaban que no sabía defenderme e iba a salir corriendo despavorida de allí; y es que con mi aspecto cualquiera dudaría.

-_Y_ _tienen toda la razón._- pensó el joven Li mirando a la muchacha incrédulamente.

Con esa menuda figura, como de _lady_ inglesa, cualquiera dudaría que supiera pelear al mismo estilo de _Bruce Lee_ o _Jackie Chan_. Como diría su sabia abuelita, que en paz descanse: _"Cuídate de las aguas mansas, que de las bravas me cuido yo"_.

-¡Hola!, ¿está aquí?, ¡despierte!- exclamó la ojiverde haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos delante del rostro del muchacho.

-¿Eh?, ¿dijo algo?- preguntó el ambarino despertando de sus cavilaciones. Miró nuevamente a la amiga de Tomoyo, no sé había dado cuenta de que era TAN linda y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Usted es extraño.- respondió la chica Kinomoto observándolo de reojo. A decir verdad, sí lo parecía; además de que no estaba NADA feo, hasta tenía bonito rostro, quitándole el moretón que su puño le había dejado.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas; esta vez se le había pasado la mano con el pobre.

A él le causó mucha gracia cuando ella se puso como tomate. Y reflexionó un refrán muy conocido por todos:_ "El león no es tan fiero como lo pintan"_, ¡vaya que tenía mucha razón!

-Tengo hambre, ¿conoce algún restaurante bueno por aquí?- preguntó la menuda joven.

Al inicio pensó que lo había dicho de broma, pero al ver que la chica hablaba en serio sólo atinó a asentir: -Sí, hay uno a la vuelta de la esquina y déjeme decirle que la pasta que hacen allí es exquisita. Pero yo invito; en compensación por haberla dejado esperando tanto rato.

-Está bien, pero con la condición de que a la próxima yo pago.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente Sakura.

Shaoran se sorprendió muchísimo, acaso ¿habría un nuevo encuentro?

Miró nuevamente a la muchacha y le pidió: -Por favor, trátame de tú. El "Usted" me hace sentir viejo y mire que tengo sólo 24 años.

-Bueno, pero a cambio te pido lo mismo. Dime sólo Sakura.- respondió la ojiverde.- Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué contenía la caja? Tomoyo no me quiso decir y la verdad ni sé porque.

El joven se le que quedó mirándolo y pensó: _-¿Sería bueno decirle?_

Con una mirada pícara, se acercó lentamente a su oído y muy bajito le dijo: -La caja tenía…

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡Konichiwa! ¡Que tal muchachos (as)! Yo recién estoy aquí, reportándome con todos ustedes, después de un laaaaargo tiempo. Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué esta chica en lugar de escribir un OneShot no termina de publicar su FanFic? En verdad, debo disculparme con quienes leían mi primer proyecto: "Pensamiento en el cielo"; pero para esa historia se me fue la inspiración, no sé si les habrá pasado a los que escriben, sin embargo, las ideas simple y sencillamente no me nacen. Por eso tal vez no creo que pueda continuarlo. En verdad: ¡PERDÓN!, aunque eran pocos, creo. Sé que esa no es excusa, pero entiendan: recién acabé el colegio y tuve que estudiar para ingresar a la universidad, por ello como ahora tengo unos meses libres antes de empezar mis clases decidí enmendarme con los que leyeron mi primer proyecto escribiéndoles este OneShot. Ojalá puedan aceptar mis disculpan, pero entiéndanme: a medida que uno crece, va adquiriendo una serie de responsabilidades que antes ni siquiera se preocupaba por tener.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeñita historia que escribí con todo mi corazón ^w^ y que además me da gusto publicar, pues con ella gané un concurso de OneShot's organizado por ./ y ./group/Cronicas_cardcaptors/.

Cuídense mucho y _**DEJEN REVIEW**_, please. Aunque no lo crean _**A LOS QUE ESCRIBIMOS,**__**SUS COMENTARIOS NOS DAN ÁNIMO A CONTINUAR CON LAS HISTORIAS.**_

¡Sayonara!


End file.
